1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a system and method for providing a search result based on a personal network, and to a system and method that may search for information corresponding to a search term from neighbors having similar interests to that of a user, communities joined by the neighbors, or communities joined by the user, thereby providing the user with a search result optimized for the user.
2. Discussion of the Background
A conventional system for providing a search result typically extracts and provides a general search result based on a general user profile, and arranges and displays the extracted search result. Accordingly, when a user desires to search for information specific to the user, the information that the user wants may be difficult to search for. In order to obtain and exchange specific information, users tend to form personal networks and to join a community actively sharing information among members.
However, in some cases, the user may experience difficulty in finding a community to join, where the information desired by the user may be exchanged. Accordingly, there is a need for a system and method that may recommend a community that the user desires, and may display information optimized for a user, from a search result depending on a preference of the user.